


Kill Your Daddy

by teala_flowerholic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teala_flowerholic/pseuds/teala_flowerholic
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kill Your Daddy

男孩的舌头连着是操他妈的阴道，毋庸置疑，他旺盛的唾液几乎沸腾，冒着气泡叫嚣着要烫伤他的阴茎。在性上面绅士自诩非常老道，但现在竟正经历平生所拥有的最过赤诚的一场口交。Eggsy的脑袋沉浮，每一下都将自己的龟头顶进那管咽喉，无视反胃，再旋扭几下，呼噜呼噜，闭含，搅拌，接着吐出来，啵，哦，上帝，带着痴迷，我想念你的阴茎。他膜拜他顶端冒出前液的小孔。  
Harry Hart拽着一丛金色的发茬，力度残忍，男孩吻了他以后，松懈了下来，用大手顺着毛发抚弄。Eggsy再接再厉，包含住他的卵蛋，啄吮的气声在车箱里如叹调，好像要将精液孵化出来。  
“回来。”Harry揪了一下对方的后颈肉，一个提醒。“含住我。”  
男孩好乖，并且聪明，顺着性器的曲线一路舔了回去，这次还记得用上了双手。“Harry……”他轻叹。这个年纪的男孩应该怀着肤浅的心事。Eggsy继续动作，用力吮弄，终于让男人步入灭顶的高潮。  
Eggsy吃了精液，咯咯笑起来，“如何？”，他需要一个导师对他性事表现的评价。  
Harry不置可否。可想吻他。  
“带我去你现在住的地方吧，Harry。”男孩顶了顶他的肚子，“我尽量听话。”

年长者用手拎起Eggsy，让他靠回椅背坐好，“安全带。Eggsy。”他吩咐。“我带你去。”年轻人张张嘴，发出湿亮的咂巴嘴的声音，很满意这个安排。开始回味起Harry阴茎皮脂的味道来。溢出的口水在他下巴上干结，倒像是咸臭的奶渍。

Eggsy喜欢夜游，喜欢Harry这辆外表破旧内里精致的老爷车，更喜欢自己坐在副驾驶座，Harry就在旁边开车。霓虹灯扫过他的脸如轻柔迷幻的闪电，他下颌酸痛，眼睛被噎得通红，后来就似任何一个坐在车里的小男孩那样，他睡着了。

Eggsy靠在Harry身上，四肢消沉，不知所以然，不知身在何处，这地方看起来看起来像上个世纪陋巷里的旅馆，有个栏杆后面的柜台，“他们会以为我是磕高了的男妓，你就好这口，是不是，Harry？”他还闭着眼睛呢，却有力气生气，“你这个独裁者。”  
“万事小心为上。”Harry抖了下身子，以防Eggsy跌下去，药效还未散去，可Eggsy可真他妈沉。  
“胖男孩。”  
“阴谋家。”  
旅馆里的走廊有一股腐朽的气味，大概是因为雕花地毯上经年的灰尘，无趣的地方，连电梯口都站着门童。Harry悄声对那人说了句什么，还经手给了他数量不菲的小费，门童拉开了栏杆，光影切换下Eggsy感觉到在上升。  
“你住第几层都操蛋的是国家机密！？”  
Harry堵住了他的嘴。  
Harry明明知道他招架不住这个。他渴求Harry的亲吻如渴求太阳。“哦……Harry，Harry。”Eggsy在太阳面前渺小柔软，他抱住了阳光。男人的手伸进他愚蠢的嘻哈外套，掀开汗衫把玩揉捏他年轻的肉体。结结实实，温温热热的，一按还要倔强地弹回来。Harry安抚着他，搀扶着他，把Eggsy带回房间，把房门栓上。

如果他的脑袋能回归清明，也终将一塌糊涂。关上房门意味着苟且之事秘密行进，Harry无所顾忌，箍紧了怀里人，这吻超过了前戏的范畴，下流地宛如用唇舌交媾。不列颠绅士能像法兰西流氓们这样接吻吗？Eggsy想不通，阴茎杵在胯下硬得像水泥。他用手指拉扯对方齐整的西服领子，却被固定住手腕。  
“你没穿我给你定制的那套。”Harry撤回嘴巴，该死的，为什么要停。“也没带眼镜。”  
男孩噘起被吸肿了的唇，“不想让你有想法，不想让你再跑掉。”手被控制住了，他只能蹭蹭曾经的Galahad略粗糙的脸。  
“可我还没见过你带眼镜的模样。”温存难得，良宵漫长，“小Galahad。”  
Eggsy闻言，心跳得更加凶狠，并且因此疼痛。把Harry吞进肚子里去好了，他想，男孩资历清浅，思想天真，却总是为男人体会心碎。我都为你心碎了啊。  
“Harry，操我。”Eggsy毫无办法，口腔里都是苦的，因为激烈的情绪浑身战抖，他竟还是一无所有，一无是处，“操死我。”

年长者该是觉得好笑，他们可还在玄关呢。男人把西装脱了，露出洁白的袖子和贴身的马甲，把衣服铺在地上，他把Eggsy安放在上面，帮助他从本就宽松的外套中解脱。Eggsy早就融化了，烧尽了。体内升腾起浪一般的痒，没心思管身下这件昂贵的西服，手指匆忙沾着润滑剂打湿了自己的洞。  
Harry就跪坐在他面前，昏暗灯光下如猛兽匍匐，深邃的圆眼睛里却很安静，细嗅蔷薇。Eggsy抬起屁股，坦荡地张开双腿，方便对方褪下自己的裤子。  
男人突然吸了口气。

男孩的下体饱胀，隆起成一个性器形状的山包。可他竟然是着了条雪白的女式蕾丝底裤，薄纱材料，可以透出粉红的肉头颜色。小腿上系着皮质的吊袜带，连着精致的斗牛犬样式银搭扣，扣着黑色中等长度的尼龙袜。

“蕾丝内裤，吊袜带和尼龙袜，不穿其它。中年人喜欢这个。”他渴望表扬，Eggsy光裸的大腿曲线色情、强壮，肌肉光影变化十分生动，充满力量，他曲着腿，用汗湿的双脚——丝袜子浸透——隔着西裤挑逗Harry的胯下。轻轻地蹬，重重地磨。  
“我更喜爱你腿上别着的这把韦伯利手枪。”Harry扶着吊袜带提点。火器令人胆寒，Eggsy Unwin天生适合造一个散发着热黄油香味的清纯假象。  
“你可以把枪取下来。”  
年长者忽视了这条建议，男人着迷了么？他喜欢我这样。目光流连，年轻人有着圆面包一般可爱的肌群，皮肤苍白透出青色的血管，情欲一抹捎带了红和蜜。Harry拉开拉链，露出愤怒的生殖器，方便Eggsy将双脚围成碗口，上下动作，为他服务。  
“你好大，Harry，又烫，嗯……我隔着袜子都能感觉到。”Eggsy加重了力道，然后将一只脚背伸进了对方阴暗的会阴栖息，“你会用这根火热的玩意操我对么？我已经准备好了……都把你的衣服坐湿了，Harry……Harry。”

被呼唤者掀翻了这名讨厌的，聒噪的男孩。都是些生搬硬套的床第屁话。那双颇具重量的双腿被高高架起来，大开成一个极尽羞耻的角度，只有那股间的洞口是真挚诚实，一缩一张如皲裂地表上残喘扑腾的鱼的嘴，深邃，宽容。Eggsy一定是急坏了，没耐性的奶狗，小混蛋，坏种。  
Harry取了那把枪捅了进去。  
“Eggsy。你可还是如此愚蠢。蒙昧。”男人掷声。

Eggsy吼出了声。因为席卷的痛苦，和无能为力。挣扎已经太迟了，曾经最为清白无暇的圣杯骑士笼罩住了他，把自己死死固定在身体的影子下。转轮手枪小巧，可男人是如此残酷，一捅到底，枪械冰凉，管口锋利。  
“Merlin没有跟你说么？阿勒颇[注]的爆炸，那几乎是场屠杀。”这一下插得太凶猛，抽出来的时候枪口挂着血丝。Eggsy悲鸣。“我还弄残了之前那两名Kingsman骑士。你应该在看护所见过他们了。他们是怎么评价现在的我的？”

杀人机器。

Harry却又柔和了下来，将枪转了一圈，刻意摸索身下人的敏感点。他很熟悉男孩的身体，可毕竟现在是间接接触，需要试探。洞里很湿，水泽声响亮，他把手放在对方腰窝轻轻抬起Eggsy的臀部，灯光条件是阻碍，阻碍他观察洞口皱褶的变化，和内里猩红、夹带旖旎的风景。他优美如剑的手指握住了对方已经疲软的性器，温热它，精确地撸动，终究他不想让年轻人太难受。

“Eggsy。我的男孩。我很欣慰你来找我。”戳刺前列腺让Eggsy颤抖、咬牙，阴部贴合着男人的下巴完全架空，身不由己。他几乎要愤恨Harry——但那是Harry啊，他最想做的依旧还是拥抱他。  
在Harry俯身细心舔吻他肚脐的沟壑时，Eggsy射了。

“圣杯我已鞭长莫及。” 这一次，射精如此苦痛。Harry Hart从洞穴抽出湿润黏腻的枪械，移交给他，让他拿好。“完成你的任务，”，男人叮嘱，还替他整理好汗湿的小头发。他们依旧保持着亲密的躺卧姿势，Harry盖着他呢，像是要亲吻他的额头。“扣下你的扳机吧。Eggsy。”

Eggsy举起了枪。对准那人的脑袋。

Eggsy想到鲜血，削尖了的木棍刺穿心脏，爆炸，不止一场爆炸，礼炮，红花，身首异处，喷射出的脑浆。让上帝的归上帝，让凯撒的归凯撒吧。私定他人生死为罪，杀人，也被杀。但没什么能阻挡我爱你，Harry，没什么能阻挡我爱你。

“男孩，你是谁？”  
Harry垂着眼皮，他看起来轻松，却也疲倦，老相，没有眼镜男人的脸线条柔和，忽视额头Valentine留下的怒张的伤疤，几乎是一位温情惆怅的绅士，突然问。

“我是来将你释放（release）。”Eggsy回答。

END

[注]叙利亚北部城市。最近恐怖活动猖獗。这篇文里，Harry活下来了，但脑部受损，暴力植根，时常无法自控，爆炸之前，他屠杀了恐怖分子。因为他的失控，Kingsman下令清除他。这一次，Eggsy决定救他。  
这世上大概就没有简简单单一篇肉，为肉找一个情节，为肉找一个趣味，为肉找一个意义，做一个狗好难。


End file.
